


The Boy No One Could See

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But kind of happy too, Cancer, Gen, Hospitalization, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Fic, Kind of Sad Ending, Mark is an angel, Sort of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At eight years old, Seán was diagnosed with cancer. It wasn't fair. He was only a kid. One day, a boy comes to visit him, but no one else could see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy No One Could See

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fic called The Prince, The Knight, and the Dragon by Machina. It's truly a beautiful story.

He hated this place.

Being stuck in a bed 24/7 was not how a kid should spend his childhood. Yet, here he was. Sick with cancer at the young age of eight.

He could hear his parents talking to the doctors outside of his room about a bunch of medical stuff that he didn't understand. But he did understand one thing.

He was going to die.

An eight year old didn't have a chance against cancer. He knew that much. He wished things could go back to normal. Back to the days when he used to play outside with his siblings and friends.

It had been ages since he had a friend.

The door to his room opened and his parents walked in. His mother smiled at him.

"Hey Seán. How are ye feeling today sweetie?"

"The same," Seán replied quietly. His father took a seat next to the bed.

"The doctor said that yer doin' better," he said.

Seán just shrugged.

His parents exchanged glances. Their son had never been the same since he had been admitted to the hospital. Seán used to be energetic and loud but times had changed.

"I'm hungry. Can I have something ta eat?" Seán asked. He just wanted his parents out of the room. They always treated him like he was a fragile piece of glass that could be broken at any minute. And he hated it.

"Of course dear. Anythin' in particular?" his mother questioned.

"A hamburger and chips from the cafeteria please."

His parents nodded and stood up. "We'll be back soon," his father stated. Seán watched as they exited the room. He was glad they were gone.

He picked up his GameBoy from his bedside table. Super Mario Land, his favorite game, was inside the system. When he wanted to pass time, he played Mario. And that's what he did while he waited for his parents to bring his food.

"That's a good game."

Seán jumped a little when he heard someone speak. He looked up and saw a boy about his age standing in the doorway.

"Are ye talkin' ta me?" Seán questioned.

"Of course. Who else is here?"

Seán smiled a little at the reply.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Mark. And you're Seán, right?"

"Yeah. How did you know my name?"

"I know lots of things." Mark walked over to Seán's bed. "I like that game. Super Mario Brothers is one of my favorites."

"Mine to," Seán replied. "You wanna try?"

"I may like the game, but I'm not good at it."

Seán laughed. "Me neither. How come yer here? Is someone in yer family sick?"

"No."

He gave Mark a quizzical look.

"Do yer parents work here?"

"No."

"Then why are ye here?"

"To see you."

Seán was really confused now.

"But I don't know you."

Mark smiled.

"I know you."

Seán was about to reply when his parents came back with his food.

"Here you go dear," his mother said as she sat the tray on the bed. "Were you talking to someone? I heard you."

"Yeah. I was talkin' ta Mark."

His parents looked around the room.

"Where is he?" his father questioned.

"Right here," Seán replied, pointing to where Mark had been standing.

"Seán, there's no one here."

Seán looked around the room, searching for Mark. The other boy was no where to be found.

"Mark?" Seán called out. But Mark was gone.

"Why don't you eat and then take a nap dear?" his mother suggested. "It's been a long day and I'm sure yer tired."

To tell the truth, Seán was tired. He was always tired nowadays. So he did as his mother told him to do. He ate his dinner and fell asleep a little while later.

He woke up at around three in the morning. Sleeping wasn't easy for him anymore and he often found himself awake at odd times.

"Sorry I left."

Seán recognized the voice as Mark's.

"Hey. Why did ye leave? I wanted to have my parents meet ya."

"Your parents wouldn't have seen me."

Seán was very confused at this point.

"What do ye mean?"

Mark looked down at the floor.

"Only you can see me because I'm your angel."

Seán laughed a little. "An angel? Don't they usually have wings and halos like in the stories?"

Mark shook his head. "No. That was made up by someone. Angels don't have wings or halos. We basically look like we did when we were alive."

"What do ye mean when you were alive?"

Mark hated this question.

"You become an angel when you die. That is, if you've been good."

Seán looked at Mark sadly.

"Yer dead?"

Mark nodded.

"I died two years ago in a car accident. My brother's an angel too. He's right down the hall."

Seán didn't speak again. He tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. An hour passed, then two.

"What's it like, bein' an angel?"

Mark thought for a moment.

"It's not that much different than being alive. Except that only the person you've been assigned to can see you."

"Have ye seen heaven?"

"Of course."

"Is it a good place?"

Mark smiled.

"A real nice place. Everyone there is so kind and I'm never lonely."

Seán smiled back at him.

"I can't wait ta see it."

Mark got into the bed with him.

"You'd love it."

Soon after, the boy fell asleep. He was holding Mark's hand the entire time.

**___**

Months went by. Seán stayed more or less the same. Mark was always there with him, helping him through everything that happened. Seán's parents knew about Mark now. They wouldn't believe their son when he said that Mark was an angel, but they still went along with it.

One day, Seán and Mark were talking when they heard voices out in the hall. Although it was against his rules, Seán got out of bed to hear the people who were talking. Mark followed him.

"He's always talking about Mark. I'm worried about him."

"So he has an imaginary friend. I had one when I was his age."

"But he needs real friends Michael."

"He can't have real friends right now Emma."

"But still-"

"Just let him have this time with Mark. He makes Seán happy. Don't you want him to be happy?"

"Of course I do. I still worry about him though. What if it's his medicine that's making him hallucinate this Mark boy?"

"Emma, please. Leave him alone."

"But Michael-"

"Stop Em."

Seán looked at Mark. "They don't think yer real," he said softly. Mark shrugged.

"I can't blame them. Only you can see me."

He felt a tug on the link between him and Seán. Taking a quick glance at the other boy, he saw him breathing heavily and trying to keep on his feet.

"You need to go back to bed. Your not looking good. And I can feel that you don't feel good either."

Seán looked at him questionably.

"There's this link between us. I can feel everything you do."

Seán nodded. Taking Mark's hand, he went back to his bed and laid down. Mark could feel that he was in pain.

"It hurts Mark."

"I know."

Mark sat by his side until his parents arrived. Noticing that their son was in more pain than usual, they called for some doctors. Seán never let go of Mark's hand as he was given his medicine.

"Mark, please don't leave me."

"Don't worry Seán. I'll always be right here with you."

**___**

"You said that you have a brother?" Seán asked one day.

"Yeah. His name's Thomas. He's down the hall with another kid."

"I wanna meet him."

Mark didn't want to let Seán leave his room. It was eleven o' clock at night and the boy hadn't been well for most of the day.

"We really shouldn't."

"Come on. Nothin's gonna happen."

"You don't know that Seán. What if you get sick?"

"I won't Mark. Please?"

Mark sighed. "Okay. I'll take you there."

Seán smiled and got out of bed. After making sure that the coast was clear, the boys exited the room and walked down the long hallway.

"This is where my brother is supposed to be," Mark said when they stopped at a room. Seán opened the door. Inside were two boys. One was lying in the bed, the other sitting on a chair next to him. The boy in the chair stood up quickly.

"Mark, what are you doing here?"

"Seán wanted to meet you Tom."

"It's dangerous for him to leave his room."

Seán frowned at the statement. "Hey, I can be out on my own. I know how to take care of myself."

Thomas turned to face him.

"That's not the point."

Mark stepped in between the two.

"Tom, please. I'm his angel. He's perfectly safe with me."

"Like you said Mark, you're his angel. You have to watch out for him."

"I am. Don't worry about it."

Thomas shook his head. "I just can't seem to make you understand."

Seán walked away from the two angel brothers and over to the boy in the bed.

"Hi. I'm Seán. What's yer name?"

The boy, who wore a white mask, stared at him.

"Call me Cry."

Seán took a seat next to him. "How come yer here?"

"I was in a fire. I got some bad burns."

"Is that why you wear that mask?"

"Yep."

Mark sat next to Seán. "I'm Mark, Thomas's brother. Nice to meet you."

The boys talked for awhile about many different things. Video games, tv shows, toys, comic books, and many other things that boys their age were usually interested in.

Mark soon felt a sharp tug on his link. He turned towards Seán and was shocked to see the state he was in. The other boy seemed to be having trouble breathing. He was pale and shaking all over.

"We need to get you back to your room now," Mark stated. Seán nodded, but didn't move. He didn't have the strength to. With some help from Thomas, Mark got Seán onto his feet.

"I got you Seán. It'll be okay," Mark said soothingly. Seán had one arm around Mark's shoulders to keep his balance and his other hand gripped his shirt tightly. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

Mark continued to help Seán back to his room. But then-

"Seán McLoughlin! I am suprised at you!"

A doctor blocked their path. It was Seán's doctor, the one who cared for him regularly. He had an angry look on his face, furious that the boy had left his room without permission.

The doctor took Seán's hand. "We will have a talk later," he said sternly. They barely took two steps before Seán collapsed.

"Seán!" Mark cried. He was instantly by his side. The boy was crying, he was in so much pain. Doctors began to surround them. One picked Seán up, but the boy only cried louder.

"Where's Mark? I want Mark!" Seán shouted.

"I'm right here Seán," Mark said. Their eyes locked onto each other, but it was like Seán stared right through him.

"I want Mark!" he continued to cry.

"I'm here Seán! Can't you see me?"

Seán continued to cry, calling Mark's name the entire time. As the boy was taken back to his room, Mark only stood in the hallway in silence.

"He...couldn't see me," he whispered.

**___**

Seán was asleep in his bed. Mark watched him, making sure that the boy was okay. It had been two weeks since the incident and Seán was getting worse every day.

"Mark?"

Mark looked up to see that Seán was awake.

"Hey. Have a nice nap?"

"Kind of."

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Mark didn't know what to say and neither did Seán. Finally, Seán broke the silence with a question.

"I'm gonna die soon, right?"

Mark only stared at the floor. He didn't want to answer the question.

"I...don't know."

"Tell me the truth Mark."

The angel sighed.

"I don't know when, but yes. You will die soon."

More silence.

"I'm not scared."

Mark smiled at Seán.

"You shouldn't be scared."

"Will I see you in heaven?"

"Yep."

"And, will I become an angel?"

"There's no reason why you shouldn't be."

Seán's parents entered the room and sat down. They were talking about something, only there for their son's company. Little did they know, Seán already had someone with him.

"I feel sleepy Mark."

Mark nodded and climbed into the bed with him. Seán laid his head on Mark's chest and closed his eyes.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course. I'll always be with you."

"And will you meet me in heaven?"

"Yes. I will meet you there. Don't worry. I won't leave you Seán."

Seán smiled. Mark saw his chest fall, and it didn't rise again. He knew then that Seán was gone.

Seán's parents looked up. "Seán?" his mother called. Mark felt sympathy towards them. Losing their youngest son was the hardest thing they would go though.

Seán's parents approached the bed and gently shook him. "Seán, wake up," his father said. When they realized that he wasn't responding, they immediately called for doctors.

Mark stepped aside as the doctors tried to bring Seán back. But it was hopeless.

He smiled a little. At least he would meet him in heaven.

And Mark disappeared.

**Epilogue**

When he arrived at heaven, the first person Mark saw, was Seán. The boy hugged his angel.

"Thank you fer keepin' yer promise."

"I told you that I would meet you here."

And they promised each other to never get separated.

**Author's Note:**

> It's sort of a happy ending, right? I mean, they are still together. 
> 
> I don't know Jack's parent's names, so I called his dad Michael and his mom Emma.
> 
> This is also inspired by a segment on this tv show I saw the other day where a boy was sick and he said he was visited by an angel. I can't remember the show's name though.
> 
> Edit- Currently working on a sequel! Stay tuned!


End file.
